An existing electrical connector such as that described in Chinese Patent No. CN200620059085.1 is used for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board. This electrical connector includes an insulating body having several accommodating holes and conductors accommodated in the accommodating holes. The conductor includes an elastomer. A surface of the elastomer is plated with a metal layer made of copper, nickel, or gold in a physical coating manner or other coating manners. An electrical path between the chip module and the circuit board is implemented by use of the metal layer over the surface of the elastomer. The foregoing metal layer made of copper, nickel or gold is hard, and when the conductor is pressed by the chip module, a crack is extremely easily generated on the metal layer, resulting in disconnection of the electrical path on the surface of the elastomer, and affecting the electrical connection between the chip module and the circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.